La Vida Sin Ti
by marze-uchiha
Summary: El la traiciono, ella lloro...pero pronto encontrara a su verdadero amor SasuxSaku
1. Prologo : Recuerdos

_**Ohayo! n__n bueno este es mi primer fic… así que por favor díganme si lo continuo o no…  
bueno algunas aclaraciones:  
Sakura Haruno: Aun no conoce a Sasuke, ni es doctora…aun  
Uchiha Sasuke: es solo mío!! xDD  
Uchiha Itachi: es un traidor ¬_¬!  
Yamanaka Ino: era amiga de Sakura… ya no lo es  
Hyuuga Hinata: ya no es tan tímida  
bueno sin más interrupciones pasen a leer mi fic n__n **_

_Cambio de escena: ------------------------  
acciones: -blablabla-  
diálogos: -blablabla  
-blablabla__**  
**__pensamientos: *blablabla*__**  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Le pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**_

**La Vida Sin Ti**

**Primer capítulo: RECUERDOS (Introducción)**

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, los pájaros cantaban, el cielo era celeste y hacia un calor de los mil demonios. (Inner: no que era hermosa?? ¬_¬! Marze: a callar! u__u ) .  
En el supermercado, una hermosa chica que no pasaba de los 20 años se encontraba comprando víveres para hacer su almuerzo, esta chica tenia cabellos rosáceos, tez blanca como la nieve y unos ojos jade que enamorarían a cualquier chico. Su nombre era Sakura Haruno y quería convertirse en la doctora más reconocida en todo Japón y el mundo.  
Al terminar sus compras tomo un taxi se subió y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado hace dos años, un día como aquel.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Porque…porque Itachi-kun?!...porque lo hiciste??...– preguntaba una joven de cabellos rosáceos que no pasaba de los 18 años, tenía una tez blanca como la nieve, bonitos ojos color jade, y unas lágrimas que recorrían su hermoso rostro.  
_

_-No es lo que piensas Haruno… - dijo un moreno, sus cabellos eran negro azabache sujetados en una trenza que caía elegantemente por su hombro, sus ojos también eran negros e hipnotizantes, habían unas marcas que surcaban su rostro, lo más seguro es que sean ojeras_

_- Entonces que es?!...le estabas dando respiración boca a boca en NUESTRA cama?!...por favor, dime que es eso…por favor, dilo…  
_

_-No lo diré…  
_

_- En ese caso me iré, adiós…Uchiha Itachi…- Dijo aquella chica destrozada por la traición de ese chico…que tal vez volvería a ver._

_-No…Sakura!! Espera!! No quise hacerlo…espérame por favor!_

_-Para qué?? …Maldito Uchiha… no me volverás a ver en tu vida!!!_

_En ese mismo momento agarro sus llaves, su celular y los ahorros de toda su vida, la vida que pasó con Uchiha Itachi (inner: shaaaa!! Claro que si, déjalo sin dinero!! xD) salió de aquel departamento y se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amiga: Hyuuga Hinata.  
Le conto lo sucedido, y lo peor… que él la había engañado con Yamanaka Ino.  
_

_**EN CASA DE HINATA**_

_  
-No te preocupes Sakura…verás que algún día cobrarás venganza- Dijo la "dulce" Hinata, de ojos perlados, cabello azul eléctrico y, al igual que Sakura, una hermosa tez blanca como la nieve. En ese momento dejó de ser dulce y apareció fuego a su alrededor y en sus ojos._

_-Lo se Hinata… - dijo con una gotita en la frente por la imagen que vio de su amiga - pero no entiendo porque me engañó…después de tantos años de estar juntos y decir que nos amábamos.  
_

**-**_Ya te dije que no te__preocupes…ya veremos cómo cobrar venganza…Espera, está sonando mi celular…-contesta- Moshi Moshi, Hyuuga Hinata al teléfono n___n_

_**-Hinata-chan!... como estás mi amada Hinata??-**__Hablo por el celular un rubio hiperactivo que ya todos conocen: Uzumaki Naruto.  
_

_-Ho-hola Naruto-kun n///n… yo estoy muy bien, pero justo estaba hablando con Sakura-chan _**  
**

**-**_**Sakura-chan está ahí?! …nee Hinata-chan me puedes abrir la puerta?? Jeje**_

_-Oh! Claro n___n_

_Hinata abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un alto chico de ojos azules, rubio, hiperactivo y muy guapo._

_-Te extrañé tanto Hinata-chan- le dijo aquel rubio hiperactivo para luego envolverla en un dulce y protector abrazo._

_-Etto Yo también te extrañé…Na-naruto-kun n__n_

_Naruto la dejo de abrazar y ambos fueron a ver a Sakura quien abrazo a Naruto muy emocionada por el largo tiempo que paso.  
Sakura volvió a contar lo que había sucedido con Itachi y con lujo de detalle.  
Naruto respondió igual que Hinata y así se paso toda la tarde. _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sakura suspiró había reaccionado justo a tiempo para bajar del taxi y regresar a su departamento, hacer el almuerzo y preparar su ropa para el primer día de universidad.  
Lo que ella no sabía, era que se encontraría con alguien muy…especial: SU verdadero amor…

**  
**FIN PRIMER CAPITULO****

**EL RINCON DE MARZE n__n:  
**

**Ohayo! Espero que les haya gustado… sé que el capitulo es muy corto, pero lo hice así porque primero quiero saber que les parece n___n! además de que es mi primera historia ToT  
**

**Inner: si vieran como estuvo pensando toda la noche en la historia ¬__¬!  
**

**Marze: Si es cierto me quede hasta la una de la madrugada xDD pero bueno que se va ha hacer no? n__n (pensando como matar a mi inner muajajaja)  
**

**Inner: nooooo *se aleja corriendo*  
**

**Por favor dejen reviews ToT  
**

**Onegai n__n**

**  
Nos leemos! n__n  
**


	2. Primer Día De Universidad

**Lamento haber borrado la anterior historia ocurrió un pequeño "accidente" se borro jeje n_nU****  
****Inner: Si, claro…porque no dices la verdad y dices que te desesperaste de que no se pudiera subir el segundo capi?? u__u****  
****Marze: n__ñ inner….bueno como decía antes… cof cof bueno como al menos cuatro personas dejaron review en la anterior versión no editada… comenzare con el segundo capi! n__n –hace la pose guay de gai-sensei-****  
****Inner: Jojo se te ve ridícula así xDD****  
****Marze: Por tanto tú también porque eres mi inner muajajaja****  
****Bueno sin más interrupciones continúen con el segundo capítulo n__n… oh! es cierto:**

**_Cambio de escena: ------------------------_**_**  
**_**_diálogos: -blablabla_**_**  
**_**_pensamientos: *blablabla*_****  
****_inner de Sakura: (blablabla)_**

**Inner: no te olvidas de algo?? ¬_¬****  
****Marze: no n__ñ … está bien u__u…**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (Inner: ni siquiera Sasuke-kun ToT)…esta historia la hago por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro._**

**La Vida Sin Ti**

_**By marze-uchiha**_

**Segundo Capitulo****: Primer Día De Universidad**

Era un día común y corriente con un sol fortísimo, cielo celeste y sin rastro de nubes y ,al igual que el día anterior, hacía un calor de los mil demonios.  
Sakura se despertó con un dolor de cabeza producto al constante sonido del despertador. Llevaba un pijama que consistía en una musculosa color celeste con estrellas blancas y una media luna al centro con un osito sentado en ella con un gorrito azul. Y un short que llegaba hasta siete dedos bajo la cadera y también con estrellitas levantó y tiró el despertador contra la puerta, se vio al espejo, su cabello rosa estaba un poco desordenado, su pijama estaba muy arrugado y ella pues… solo hace falta decir que su cara tenía unas ojeras que se habían puesto azules.  
De repente abrió de sorpresa sus hermosos ojos jade al ver el calendario

-O.O!! Lo había olvidado!! Hoy comienza la universidad!! –corrió hacia la puerta, pero no precisamente para abrirla…recogió el despertador y vio la hora- DIABLOS!! Son las 7:30… y las clases comienzan a las 9:00…llegaré tarde!! ToT (Inner: shaaaa!! Llegaremos tarde el primer día!!...nee y si nos vamos vestidas así? nos vemos bien jojojo) Cállate! Estamos con pijama…no ves?? ¬__¬ **(Inner: O.O… corre a bañarte!!!)**.

Después de pararse, correr chocarse con la mesita de noche, sus zapatos y una falda que había estado tirada en el suelo, llego al baño. Luego de 30 minutos de haber estado en la ducha, salió con una toalla envuelta a su cuerpo y otra en su cabello.

-Uff! … Suerte que me acorde de elegir y sacar mi ropa en la noche n__n.

Se empezó a vestir, comenzó con un short rosa y una minifalda del mismo color encima de este, abierta por los costados hasta la cadera, y de largo cinco dedos debajo de la misma.  
Luego se puso una musculosa roja que llegaba dos dedos debajo de la cadera con un bordado de un círculo blanco en la espalda, vistió sus manos con unos guantes de ciclista negros que tenían el mismo círculo de la camisa. Calzó unas botas rosas hasta las rodillas, realmente simples, con un maquillaje ligero, sombra difuminada de color blanco en los parpados, delineador de ojos, su rubor natural y un labial rosa reforzada por un brillo con sabor a cerezos.

-Kyaaa! Me veo genial!! n__n **(inner: claro que sí!... seremos las más lindas de la universidad! Shannaro!!)** - Después de decir esto, miro su reloj de muñeca y….- OoO!! Kuso!! Son las 8:25!!!.

Salió corriendo de su departamento, bajo las escaleras y fue al garaje. Su carro era un Volkswagen Torque Omata 669 rojo con líneas negras.  
Llego a la universidad Konoha la más prestigiosa y cara de Japón. Sakura llegó a eso de las 8:45.

-Yatta!... llegue justo a tiempo Uff!! u__u **(inner: ahora busquemos el salón e__e)**

Se pasó buscando su salón unos 5 minutos hasta que llego y vió al ser más hermoso que haya visto jamás.

- O.o…** (Inner: kyaaaa!! El sí que esta como quiere!! -Pone cara pervertida-)** cof cof…

Sakura trató de sentarse a tres puestos al costado de ese chico tan hermoso…no quería parecer interesada en él y parecer una chica fácil.

Aquel chico se desconcertó ya que aquellos tres puestos estaban completamente vacíos.  
Pero no lo demostró, claro que no lo haría él era…

-Sasuke-kun!!!! – dijo una chica de de cabellos blanco que se le abalanzo para abrazarlo.

-Aléjate- Dijo cortante.

Si… él era el gran Uchiha Sasuke.

-Así que Sasuke…interesante… muy interesante- Dijo Sakura en un susurro.

Sonó la campana del recreo luego de tres exhaustivas horas de clases. Sakura salió al patio y se sentó en una banca a leer un pequeño libro. Aquel chico que había visto en clase se le acerco y se sentó muy cerca a ella y le habló en un susurro.

-Hola...-dijo seductoramente

-... hola, disculpa estoy leyendo un libro...y prefiero hacerlo _sola_ - Respondió Sakura, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Cerró su libro y se fue a otro lugar más alejado…lejos de él.

-¿Quién se cree para hablarme de esa forma?- dijo Sakura con su voz normal, pero sin llamar la atención-**(inner: kyaaaa! Escuchaste su voz?...fue tan….aahhhh –Suspiró-)** Cállate! No me voy a hacer la fácil con el u__u **(Inner: y porque no?...no viste lo lindo que es?? *w***) claro que por supuesto que desde luego que si! Es tan kawaaii!! *-* cof cof… quiero decir, ni siquiera sabemos su apellido! u__u

Luego de su conversación con su inner, Sakura escucho el timbre del término del recreo y se dirigió a su salón. Nada mas paso en su primer día de universidad que valga la pena contar, además de que se chocó con una puerta de vidrio, por suerte nadie la vió chocarse.

Termino su primer día de universidad y regresó en su auto a su departamento.

Abrió la puerta y empezó a preparar su almuerzo, comió hizo un par de trabajos que le dejaron ese día y sin darse cuenta eran las…

-Kuso!! Ya son las 10:30!! …mejor voy a dormir... aahh!-bostezó la somnolienta Haruno.

Se puso su pijama y empezó a dormir…el día siguiente seria un nuevo día…y lo vería a él…

-Sasuke…kun –susurró la ya dormida Sakura.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------EDITADO------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EL RINCON DE YO n__n :**

**Ohayo! n_n**

**Primero: este capi se lo dedico a dos keridas amigas mias n__n: Katsuu y noelia n___n **

**Segundo: Quiero agradecer muchísimo a MusaCaliope, por haberme dicho en que cosas me he equivocado. De verdad, muchísimas gracias MusaCaliope n_n**

**Tercero: Bueno, una pekeña explicación de porque Hinata ya no es tan tímida: okeii... con "Hinata ia no es tan tímida" me refiero a que ya no es tan tímida con sus amigos (Sakura), porke han pasado muchos años de amistad y toda la cosa...y está de novia de Naruto aproximadamente tres o cuatro años... asi que con él tampoco es TAN tímida, pero sigue siéndolo. Espero haberme explicado bien jeje.**

**Inner: Basta con decirles que tardamos 5 horas haciéndolo u__u**

**Marze: "Tardamos"?!?! Tú te quedaste dormida!! u__u cof cof … bueno como decía, me costó hacerlo… pero bueno si quieren ver como es la ropa vayan a ver a mi perfil, ahí están los links n__n**

**Ya saben, criticas, opiniones, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones(?),etc. Con reviews n_n**

**Nos leemos! n__n**

**Sayoo! nwn**


	3. Delegados

**Hola otra vez!...lamento haberme demorado tanto, ahora si me excedí u_u…ahora el problema fue el esperar más reviews, que, sin embargo, no llegaron T_T.  
Así que hoy actualizo de nuevo n__n . Gracias a las personas que dejaron review en esta y la anterior historia n___n. Bueno, no me alargo más creo que me he excedido xP.****  
****Disfruten del tercer capítulo.****  
**_**  
Cambio de escena: ------------------------  
diálogos: **_-blablabla_**  
pensamientos: *blablabla***_**  
**_**inner de Sakura: **_**(blablabla)**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (Inner: ni siquiera Sasuke-kun ToT)…esta historia la hago por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**La Vida Sin Ti**

**_By marze-uchiha_**

**_Tercer Capítulo: Delegados_**

Era una mañana soleada, la brisa soplaba, el cielo era celeste, y por alguna extraña razón meteorológica, no hacía un calor de los mil demonios.  
Haruno Sakura, una bella estudiante universitaria de veinte años de edad, se despertó, gracias al sonido de su "amado" despertador.

-... kusso…ya cállate, aparato del mal…-dijo una medio-despierta Sakura- ¿por qué rayos suena?...todavía son las siete de la mañana, además hoy es… - se paró, fue hasta su calendario y vio la fecha- Martes… -abrió los ojos como platos y se le fue la somnolencia-¡Demonios!, hoy es Martes!! .

Después de haber dicho eso, fue corriendo a escoger la ropa que usaría ese día. Al final se decidió por una musculosa negra con líneas rosadas en los costados que se ajustaba a la forma de su cuerpo que llegaba hasta cuatro dedos debajo de la cadera, un pantalón jean que se pegaba a sus torneadas piernas y unos botines negros, que le llegaban cuatro dedos arriba del tobillo, de taco seis. Luego de escoger su ropa, se fue a bañar y salió a los diez minutos. Se puso su ropa y una vincha negra con una línea rosada al centro; dejó que dos mechones enmarcaran su cara en ambos costados.

-Uff…solo demoré veinte minutos! **(Inner: Shaaa! Y nos vemos muy bien!) .**

Sakura salió y entró a su auto. Lo encendió y salió a la máxima velocidad que podía.  
En el camino a la Universidad, empezó a pensar sobre su sueño…

**_-*…Demonios, ¿Por qué tenía que haber soñado con él?…y, ¿Por qué soñé con eso…?*  
_**

**FLASH BACK  
-narra Sakura-**

_-Uchiha-san…¿Qué haces aquí?...¿Qué haces en mi casa?... –Dije tratando de aparentar una actitud fría e indiferente- Responde aho---Cállate un momento Haruno…- Dijo él, cortándome en mitad de lo que le iba a decir, observándome desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza- sólo cállate un momento…por favor._

_Abrí los ojos como platos, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarme de esa forma tan… tan… desvergonzada?!...espera, el "gran" Uchiha Sasuke, ¡¿Dijo por favor?!...debía haber un gran motivo para que dijera por favor…así que lo hice.  
Pasaron alrededor de dos o tres minutos, se volvió un silencio un poco incómodo, al menos para mi._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Uchiha?...-no hubo respuesta._

_-¿Me puedo sentar un momento?-me quede con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_-Emm… sí, claro…siéntate. –le dije, con cierto tono nervioso que hasta yo noté._

_Se sentó en uno de los sillones de mi sala-vivo sola- y él, con un gesto de la mano, me indicó que me sentara a su lado, hice lo que me pidió._

_-¿Qué sucede?- le dije, mucho más nerviosa que antes._

_Se fue acercando poco a poco, muy lentamente, con movimientos casi imperceptibles._

_-Sakura…yo…-Ahora nuestras caras se encontraban a un palmo de distancia- te tengo que decir algo muy importante…pero primero cierra tus ojos…- Le hice caso, no sé porque, pero los cerré muy lentamente. Lo último que vi fueron sus labios acercándose poco a poco a los míos._

_-Yo…yo, te quería decir que…tú…tú…-Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por segundo._

_Sentía su dulce aliento chocar con mis labios entreabiertos, me sentía como en el cielo._

_-¿Yo qué?...¿Sasuke…?_

_-Demonios Sakura, hace un momento te dije que te quedaras callada…-Por algún motivo, sentí que podía ver su sonrisa cuando dijo eso, espera…me dijo ¿Sakura..?, rayos, mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios, en su boca, en su tono de voz…_

_-Yo te quiero decir que…-Dijo con tono decidido- yo te--_

_En ese momento todo se volvió oscuro…_

_Maldito despertador!_

**FIN FLASH BACK-narra autora-**

-Recordaré botar por la ventana el despertador…-Dijo Sakura, repentinamente exasperada.

Sin darse cuenta, había manejado de forma mecánica, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al estacionamiento y que aún faltaban unos veinte minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

-Aaaay!... ¿Qué haré?, es demasiado temprano…Demonios - Sacó su Mp4 y empezó a escuchar Misery Business. Empezó a cantar a todo pulmón mientras se ponía su bolso con sus cuadernos.  
Entró a la Universidad y no se dio cuenta de que cierto moreno estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella. Puso de nuevo la misma canción y empezó a cantar otra vez.

-_I'm in the business of Misery, let's take it from the top, she's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock…It's a matter of time before we all run out, When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth…_- Siguió cantando, aún sin darse cuenta de que aquel azabache, escuchaba mucho más atento.

-_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change, once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry that will never change... and about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up now look this way…_

El azabache empezó a soltar unas risitas entre dientes, mientras escuchaba completamente atento.

-_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you, looking as innocent as possible to get to who, They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right, well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse…_

Luego pasaron uno o dos minutos y apagó su Mp4 en el momento en que terminó la canción, el moreno empezó a aplaudir. Ella se quedó paralizada, justo cuando estaba dando un paso.

Lo ignoró y caminó aún más rápido, estaba ruborizada y no quería que la viera de esa forma.

-Seguro me dirá que es lo más horrible que escuchó en su vida- dijo hablando para si misma, sin darse cuenta de que el moreno estaba a su lado.

-¿Quieres que lo diga?- Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y un tono divertido.- Bueno… es lo más horrible que he escuchado en mi vida.

-Esto me está asustando… ¿Qué quieres?-Dijo tratando de contener los nervios.

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Acaso debo darle explicaciones a una chica que sé que se muere por mi?

Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Adiós!-dijo una Sakura avergonzada y molesta.

Sasuke se empezó a reír entre dientes, mientras veía como se iba la Haruno.

-Demonios!... no puedo creer que sea tan egocéntrico! (Inner:…y tan endemoniadamente guapo!!...¿Te fijaste en eso…? , ¿A que si?) …pues sí un poquito…si es guapo y fuerte y tiene un cuerpo escultural y… ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?... (Inner: pues estabas diciendo que es guapo, fuerte y escultural…) Cállate!... (Inner: lo que usted mandé señora).

Después de ésta pequeña conversación con su inner, Sakura llegó a su salón con tiempo de sobra y empezó a escuchar la misma canción, sin darse cuenta de que volvía a cantar…

-_I'm in the business of Misery, let's take it from the top, she's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock…It's a matter of time before we all run out, When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth, I waited eight long months, she finally set him free… I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me…- _En ésta ocasión no se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros empezaban a entrar al saló soltaban unas risitas entre terminó la canción, y se quitó los audífonos, todos empezaron a aplaudir, se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que absolutamente todos la aplaudían a ella.

-G-gra-gra-ci-ci-as…gracias-dijo tartamudeando la ya muy sonrojada Sakura.

-Hagan silencio!...ya va a comenzar la clase…disculpen por llegar tarde, es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida…- Dijo el maestro, y a todos les apareció una gotita en la cabeza

-Para comenzar, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, yo seré su nuevo tutor este año. Espero que todos nos llevemos bien. Ahora, le informaré lo que haremos: Tendrán que postularse o postular a alguien para delegado de salón.

En ese momento los ojos de dos personas relampaguearon…Sasuke y Sakura.  
Ambos levantaron la mano, al mismo tiempo…

-Me postulo para delegada/delegado del salón- … y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo lo haré mejor que él/ella- y seguían hablando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cállate!...deja de remedarme- y seguían..

-Esperen, esperen…haremos algunas pruebas…¿Está bien?- Dijo el maestro Hatake

-Por mí, perfecto- Dijo la Haruno con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Hmp- Dijo el menor de los Uchiha.

-Bueno, la primera prueba será… manejar bicicleta! – Dijo el Hatake con un tono divertido en su voz- no, no…ya, en serio. La primera prueba será…resolver 20 ejercicios de matemáticas en diez minutos. Ya tengo listos los ejercicios así que, saquen sus lápices y veremos quién gana. –Dijo con ojos centelleantes.

Les dio las hojas con los ejercicios y empezó a correr el tiempo…

-Y… ¡Bajen sus lápices!.

Hicieron lo que les ordenó el maestro Hatake y le entregaron sus pruebas. Ambos se lanzaban miradas llenas de odio y suficiencia, sin mencionar la arrogancia.

-Wow…-Dijo el Hatake- ambos lo hicieron…perfectamente bien.

-Hmp-Dijo con molestia el azabache.

-…-Sakura se quedó atónita.- **_*Sasuke… ¿Lo hizo bien?...al parecer también tiene cerebro…*_**

Se pasaron el día haciendo pruebas varias, se acercaba el final del horario de clases y todos miraban atónitos al Uchiha y la Haruno… ambos lo hicieron perfectamente bien.

-Al parecer, ambos… son muy buenos para este puesto –Dijo resignado el Hatake - …Ambos serán delegados de salón.

-Hmp…

-¿Qué?... pero, pero, pero…- Sakura no encontró ninguna excusa – Demonios - masculló – Da igual – dijo ahora hablando más claro.

-Muy bien, como ambos están de acuerdo…supongo que se acabó la jornada del día- Dijo con tono divertido el maestro Hatake- Para mañana, ambos tendrán que empezar a trabajar en equipo, así que vayan haciéndose la idea de pasarse gran parte de la tarde juntos.-Dijo conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué?...- La Haruno se quedó completamente sin palabras, por segunda vez en el día…y en su vida.

-Hmp…- Y el menor de los Uchiha se hizo de su monosílabo multiuso.

Sonó el timbre y el maestro Hatake salió corriendo del salón porque no podía aguantar mucho más tiempo su risa.

-Demonios…ni siquiera sé su apellido- Dijo Sakura con una expresión de dolor en la cara y sin aliento.

-Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, aquél hermoso azabache- me sorprende que no sepas mi apellido.- Diciendo esto, empezó a caminar por el pasillo del salón a pasos lentos.

-… ¿Qué?...Imposible…-Dijo casi sin aliento la Haruno- ¡Espera!... –El moreno no hizo caso- ¿Conoces a Uchiha Itachi?...- Dijo sollozando.

Sasuke paró en seco.

-Él…es mi hermano- se volteó y vio a los ojos a la Haruno.

-Imposible - Dijo una vez más la sollozante Haruno.

-¿De dónde lo conoces?...-no hubo respuesta- ¿De dónde?...-Le urgió.

-Él…él era…mi...novio- Dijo Sakura, dejando caer un torrente de lágrimas cargadas de dolor, rencor, odio y agonía.

**_EL RINCÓN DE YO n_n:_**

**_Ohayo! n_n_**

**_Como disculpa, hice el capítulo más largo que los anteriores. De veras, espero que les haya gustado…trataré de actualizar pronto._**

**_Ya saben, criticas, opiniones, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones (?), etc. Con reviews  
n_n._**

**_Nos leemos!_**

**_Sayoo! n_n_**


End file.
